BW113
* Closed * * }} The Light of Floccesy Ranch! (Japanese: 霧のサンギ牧場！デンリュウのあかり！！ The Foggy Ranch! 's Light!!) is the 113th episode of the , and the 770th episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on February 14, 2013 and in the United States on May 18, 2013. Blurb On their way to the White Ruins, Ash, Iris, and Cilan meet a wayward Mareep and an Ampharos who’s trying to get it back to its flock—without much luck. They soon meet a girl named Ellie, who brings them to Floccesy Ranch, where her grandfather raises the Pokémon. Ampharos is the guardian of the Mareep flock, but it lacks confidence, and the Mareep don’t pay much attention to its directions. Ellie says she’s been trying to teach Ampharos a more powerful move, ThunderPunch, to give it a bit more authority, but it hasn’t been going well. Iris remembers that her Dragonite knows ThunderPunch and asks it to be Ampharos’s coach! Dragonite is reluctant at first but quickly warms to the task, showing a surprising degree of patience when Ampharos just isn’t getting it. The Team Rocket trio are lurking nearby as usual, plotting to steal the Mareep to power their Pikachu-catching machine. They lure a few away with an electric beam, and when Ellie realizes they’re missing, our heroes go with her to look. But they quickly run into a dense fogbank and have to give up the search—until Ampharos uses its light to cut through the fog, revealing Team Rocket and the missing Mareep! The battle begins, and Ampharos finally masters ThunderPunch, sending Jessie, James, and Meowth blasting off again. Now that Ampharos has proven itself and rescued the Mareep, they’ve started to respect it, and Ellie’s grandfather decides Ampharos is a proper guardian after all. Knowing the ranch is in good hands, our heroes resume their journey to the White Ruins! Plot and are walking along the road, with and running ahead. Pikachu then loses sight of Axew and instead runs into a , in which Axew was hiding in. Ash and his friends catch up to the Pokémon and after wondering if the Mareep is wild, they notice a light coming towards them from the other end, which turns out to be an . Soon after, a girl walks over, calling for Ampharos and Mareep. She introduces herself to be Ellie, and explains that the Mareep and Ampharos are hers. Furthermore, her grandfather owns Floccesy Ranch, where a great number of Mareep live. She brings them to the ranch, where she offers and some sandwiches and soup. She also explains to them the problem with Ampharos: it is too timid and the Mareep refuse to follow its orders. Because of its timidness, Ellie is trying to teach Ampharos a new move, to gain the Mareeps' respect. Ampharos demonstrates its Thunder Punch, although it fails. To help, sends out her to demonstrate Thunder Punch and to coach Ampharos. While is watching them from atop a hill, they decide that catching the Mareep would help with their electrical power, and begin their plan to capture all the Mareep along with the Ampharos. Meanwhile, Dragonite is still teaching Ampharos how to use Thunder Punch. Suddenly, a beam of electricity hits one of the Mareep. The Mareep wakes up and happily follows the beam to its source, which happens to be a machine that Team Rocket created, with a cage on the bottom. The unsuspecting Mareep walks into the cage, which closes behind it. Ellie suddenly notices that there seems to be something wrong, and she counts the Mareep, realizing that there are only nine as opposed to ten. She and Ampharos panic, until Ash and his friends decide to help Ellie, while Dragonite searches by air. Meanwhile, Team Rocket changes locations and catches another Mareep. After searching for a while, they meet back up at the ranch, where they discover that no one has found anything. Ellie counts the Mareep again, and discovers that another one has wandered off! They go search again, but suddenly, the fog sets in. Frustrated, they go back to the ranch, where they consult a map of the ranch. As they do, Ellie's grandfather walks by and asks what's wrong, to which Ellie replies that two of the Mareep are missing. Ellie's grandfather then says that Ampharos is not suited to guarding the Mareep and suggests exchanging it in the upcoming Pokémon exchange meeting, but Ellie convinces him to give Ampharos more time. Suddenly, Pikachu and Axew run up and point to something in the woods, which turns out to be Ampharos using its light to search for the Mareep. Team Rocket shoots their third beam of electricity, however, this one is noticed by Axew, who alerts the rest of the group. As they wonder what it is, they notice the Mareep walking with it, and decide to follow it. They eventually find Team Rocket, who use the electricity from the Mareep they captured to send a lighting bolt towards the group, which overpowered Ampharos's . However, Pikachu intercepted the next bolt and sent back a , which caused an explosion. The explosion separates everyone, giving Team Rocket a chance to escape while sending Ampharos and the three Mareep into a different part of the forest. After escaping on their hot air balloon, Team Rocket finds the Ampharos and Mareep again, and send out and , commanding and . Ampharos stands in front of the Mareep, protecting them from the attacks. With no choice, Ampharos sends out its SOS signal, alerting Ash, his friends, and Ellie to their location. They run over, as Ash sends out his and Dragonite steps in to help. Dragonite and Snivy use and and both hit Woobat and Amoonguss. In return, Woobat and Amoonguss strike back with Air Slash and Hidden Power. Dragonite blocks the next attacks as Woobat uses on Snivy. Finally, under everyone's encouragement, Ampharos gathers enough energy to use Thunder Punch, which hits Amoonguss and Woobat and sends Team Rocket blasting away. Later, a Mareep is seen wandering away and Ampharos steps in to stop it from leaving. A disagreement seems close to occurring when another Mareep defends Ampharos. The two Mareep then walk back to the rest of the herd. This is seen by everyone else and they mention that Ampharos defending the Mareep from Team Rocket made them respect Ampharos. Ellie mentions that it is all thanks to Dragonite in which we see Dragonite blushing inside its Poké Ball. Ash and his friends then leave Floccesy Ranch and head of to the White Ruins. Major events * and visit the Floccesy Ranch. Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * Jessie * James * Ellie * Travon Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Ellie's) * (Ellie's; ×10) Trivia * Professor Oak's Pokémon Live Caster: * Near the end of the episode, for the first time since in Hypno's Naptime, a Pokémon is seen inside its Poké Ball: Iris's Dragonite. Errors * After blasts off, and disappear. Dub edits In other languages |nl= |fi= |fr_eu= |de= |el= |it= |ko= |no= |pl= |ru= |pt_br= |es_eu= |sv= |th= }} 113 Category:Episodes written by Yukiyoshi Ōhashi Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Ken'ichi Nishida Category:Episodes storyboarded by Ken'ichi Nishida Category:Episodes directed by Ken'ichi Nishida Category:Episodes animated by Tomohiro Koyama de:Das Licht von der Dausing-Ranch! es:EP775 fr:BW113 it:BW113 ja:BW編第113話 zh:精灵宝可梦 超级愿望 第113集